flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Melee Combat
Melee Combat is a fighting style adopted by many different characters in the Flurutus universe. Description Melee Combat, as one might think, is a fighting style involving close-range confrontation, with users assaulting the enemies physically. Melee Combat is a fighting style used by Diviners and normal people alike. While it seems like the ones with the ability to use Akehura would prefer to stick to just using that, many different people in the universe employ their fighting style alongside their own akehura to maximize their damage. They become fearsome fighters because of this, and can be the dominant warrior in the fight or become overpowered depending on how powerful their opponent is. * Dragon Diviner Akehura is a perfect example of this. It gives its users an ability to combine their respective element with melee techniques, giving them a chance to create a devastating offense. *'Origin Shadow Magic', [[Void Akehura|'Void Akehura']], or anything in that area allows users to combine darkness and shadows to make devastating blows and attacks involving melee combat on the enemy. *'Fire Akehura' allows the user to combine fire and melee combat to create powerful new techniques that have burning effects or even simply for blunt damage. *'Lightning Akehura' can be used to enhance strikes with lightning, which can cause paralyzing effects on the enemy, or go so far as to cause nerve damage within the enemy's body. *'Water Akehura' allows the user to strike the enemy with quick, precise movements by enveloping certain parts of their own bodies in water, giving them more damage to their unharmed attacks. *'Ice Akehura' can be used to enhance strikes with ice, to create melee weapons from ice, or freeze foes at close range. *'Metal Akehura' can be used to craft melee weapons from the metal or iron around them. *'Air Akehura' and Wind Akehura can be used to increase one's speed or enhance their strikes with air or wind, giving them the ability to cut through flesh or armor at a closer range. *'Nature Akehura' allows to cover their bodies in different types of nature-related elements around them to strike harder (with earth), slow their enemies down so they have a better chance of hitting them (with grass or mud), or block their path to stop them and then go in for the kill (with wood). *'Arms Switch' allows its users to store away and equip weapons and armors for use during battle. *'Ancient Light Akehura' allows its users, if advanced enough, to combine their light with their swipes, punches, or weapons to utilize destructive effects. *'Blue Firestorm Magic' allows its user to combine their own element for precise melee strikes, and depending on how powerful the user is, they can heavily damage their enemy with blunt burning power. *'Space Akehura' can be used to alter the dimensions around the user and increase their momentum in the blink of an eye, and to give them striking power far beyond their normal parameters. Depending on how powerful they are, this ability can be used to increase each individual strike to do startling damage. Hand-to-Hand Combat Users of Hand-to-Hand Combat engage into melee confrontations employing unarmed moves. A variety of such moves has been shown, with the most recurring ones being punches, kicks, headbutts, elbows, and palm strikes are used to a certain extent. The way each form of combat is employed depends on the person using it. Some are shown to be extremely direct and aggressive, relying on mighty blows and body slams, while others prefer more of a fluent and acrobatic motions to strike enemies. A lot of fighters employ different unnamed styles of fighting, some martial arts exist: * Flare Dance: Utilized by Shantae Alhazred, the Flare Dance is a series of flowing, constantly moving dance steps that use flame. There are several different sections of the Flare Dance style that go from low to heavy damage, depending on which section is used. * Kasen Raging Palm: A martial art which revolves around the use of palm and knee strikes. The stance itself has no particular type of originality to it, but when used, it is shown to be exceptionally powerful. The only known user of this style is the Academia cult's S-rank Diviner Claudia Opulentia. * Drunken Kasen Raging Palm: Claudia's exclusive version of Kasen Raging Palm, which she employs after consuming alcohol. Doing this makes the pattern of the strikes unpredictable, at the same time drastically increasing her own power. The unarmed prowess, predictably, varies from user to user, with some being more experienced or physically prepared than others. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants Masters of unarmed combat possess the greatest prowess of all, being capable of easily taking on several opponents at once with ease. Some of them are known to employ hand-to-hand combat as the main element of their fighting style, and can overwhelm foes even if they are armed or larger than the users themselves. Masters of unarmed combat possess the greatest prowess of all, being capable of easily taking on several opponents at once with ease. Some of them are known to employ hand-to-hand combat as the main element of their fighting style, and can overwhelm foes even if they are armed or larger than the users themselves. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatants Expert unarmed combatants possess remarkable prowess in the use of such art, being able to use it to great extent, and to take on more than one opponent at the same time. Some of them, while not employing hand-to-hand combat as the main element of their fighting style, are shown capable of holding their own against masters of such discipline. Unarmed Techniques Physical * Earth Dive: Launching herself from high above, and then slamming into the ground, she ruptures the earth beneath changing part of the landscape. Category:Abilities